


And The World Gave You To Me.

by altairstars



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Kids, Demon AU, Domestic Fluff, Kids NCT, Multi, Oneshot, Thriller?, bcs those 6 are my otps, devil au, just pure fluff, kaisoo centric, other pairings have many screen time too i swear, the huangs are like loud fam 2.0, theres no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairstars/pseuds/altairstars
Summary: The first thing Kyungsoo thought when he was asked about his first memories were a person, a black figure looming beside his bed and his voice inside his head ringing nonstop. Until he was 14, he never found out the reason behind his daily ‘hallucination’ of a man’s voice, going on by the simple name, Kai.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And the world gave you to me.  
> The killing of the Joseon era is a real story, and the explanation was provided by @Koreareomit at Youtube in Indonesian. He researched it in credible sources and I thought it would be fair to mention him in my story because I used his video translated from Indonesian for this story. Thanks Jang Hansol for the storytelling! The Video is under the name of ‘Pembunuhan Jaman Joseon’  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aODuHzNHavo&t=4s this is the link. (Video is in Indonesian, no eng subs I’m so sorry.) But Jongin living in the Joseon era was purely fictional, only for recreational purposes. Pls understand guys.
> 
> And as you can see my first language is definitely not English, so if there are any mistakes you are welcome to comment. :)

Seoul 1950.

The first thing Kyungsoo thought when he was asked about his first memories were a person, a black figure looming beside his bed and his voice inside his head ringing nonstop. Until he was 14, he never found out the reason behind his daily ‘hallucination’ of a man’s voice, going on by the simple name, Kai. It soon became clear when his mom confessed to him that she sold his son’s soul to a demon named Kai, and Kyungsoo is only going to live until he’s 18. His mother had several miscarriages before finally pregnant with him when her husband left her and divorced her.

“Kai, are you there?” Kyungsoo asked. “Yes.” He answered. Kyungsoo then locked his door and windows, drawing the curtains, and only turned on his nightlight. Kyungsoo was still shaken after the reveal by his mother, and he is now thinking of attempting a suicide inside his room with his cutter.

“Don’t.” Kai said inside his head.

Kyungsoo momentarily had forgotten that the demon could read his mind, his plan had failed from the very first step. “Do you have a physical form, Kai?” Kyungsoo asked out of the blue while sitting on the floor, back leaning to his bed. A dark figure loomed before him, and Kyungsoo is genuinely scared. “I do.” The figure said, which had the same, alluring velvety voice that Kai has. Kyungsoo then crawled and turned on his room’s lamp, and was surprised to find the demon with a sleeveless loose V-neck tucked into his black ripped jeans.

“K-Kai?” Kyungsoo was afraid. The demon has high cheekbones, full lips and sun-kissed skin, complementing his black hair and blood-red eyes. The demon then smirked and turned his soft gaze to Kyungsoo. “Hi angel.” The demon replied with his smooth voice. ‘That smooth motherfucker.’ Kyungsoo thought, while staring at Kai. “Hey, come here angel, I won’t bite.” Kai stated a matter-of-factly. Kyungsoo reluctantly moved towards the demon, and touched his abdomen. Kai feels real, and not like most people that have schizophrenia. The demon caressed his face and pinches cutely at his cheeks. Kyungsoo felt like crying, because he now that he knows Kai is real, he is finally relieved from his medications, and can stop seeing various doctors with his mom. “Are you gonna touch my tummy forever or what?” The demon broke the tension, and carefully pulled Kyungsoo to a hug. The boy was surprised, because the demon’s arms fit perfectly with his figure and now he’s quietly rubbing Kyungsoo’s back.

“Do you want me to carry you? Like your mother did when you had bad dreams back in the old days?” The demon asked, he still can read through Kyungsoo’s mind. The boy only nodded, he needed some sort of comfort after today’s events. Kai grabbed the back of his knees and his waist, carrying him bridal style. The demon looked like he had no problems on Kyungsoo’s 58 kilogram weight, and swayed softly while humming the song Kyungsoo used to listen to when he has mental breakdowns.

Hello angel, you’re like a painting

You’re all I see when I look to the skies

City street lights, even if the lights go out

And the moon disappears, it’s bright because

I have you, a star that fell from the skies.

As The demon began singing the song, Kyungsoo broke down and cried. He latched his arms to Kai’s neck and hid his face on the latter’s torso. Kai still kept rocking him, replaying the song over and over again until Kyungsoo’s mother called him to eat. “Hey, your mom called. Go down and eat, be a strong boy for me, alright?” The demon said while slowly letting the boy down and helped him stand properly before disappearing back to Kyungsoo’s body, the demon’s main vessel. “Don’t worry, I’ll always be here.” he said inside the boy’s head upon sensing Kyungsoo’s growing fear.  
The boy scurried down still with his bloodshot eyes, and his mother eyed him worriedly. “Mom, have you seen Kai before?” Kyungsoo asked while he’s eating. His mom nodded slowly, and looked him in the eyes. “Why?” she asked. Kyungsoo paused, and even stopped chewing. When he finally swallowed, he sighed. “I saw him. I asked if he has a physical form. He showed up and comforted me in my room.” Kyungsoo whispered, hoping that his mother did not hear that. “What?” His mother only stares at him confusedly, and even eyeing his medications. “Kai, please show up. I need to convince mom.” The boy commanded, and with black smoke, the demon appeared with the same attire, but completely different in attitude. Kyungsoo’s mom nearly choked on her food, and saw Kyungsoo gesturing Kai to sit down beside him. The demon sits down, and rests his elbows on the table, the palm of his hands on his cheeks, staring at the woman with unamused eyes. Kyungsoo’s mom finally gathered up her courage to touch the demon, the very same demon she saw fourteen years ago, ten days after her son was diagnosed with pneumonia and on the verge of dying. The demon was warm to the touch, leaving her baffled. Kyungsoo finished his food quietly, washed his dishes with Kai tailing him cutely like an obedient puppy.  
The two went to Kyungsoo’s room, and Kai snaked his arms to the young boy’s waist, back hugging him, resting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. They both went like that for about 20 minutes, and in the span of that 20 minutes, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and checked his school’s schedule. “Aw shit, I forgot that I have a history test tomorrow.” He facepalmed himself frustratedly, he loved learning history, but this time the material was way too hard and he hasn’t studied since his mind was preoccupied by the class project. “You want me to tell you from my point of view? I think I visited the human realm during those times. Was it 200-ish years ago? Joseon era?” Kai asked. Kyungsoo only nodded, and opened his notebook. They both sat on the bed, with Kyungsoo sitting on the demon’s lap, feeling an odd sense of security with Kai.

“The year 1700s. Were you there?”

“Yes, as one of the commoners owning a small house and shops. I’m close to the Joseon police though.”

“That’s so cool! And I’m sure the teacher will include something from the old times! Mr. Lee always uses trivias on his tests.”

“I had lived during that era under the name of Kim Jongin. Made a few friends, met with other demons too. But I had this one experience that I literally saw firsthand and I was one of the few

eyewitnesses on that incident.”

“Okay, but promise me that you’ll read my notes aloud for me first before the bedtime story, alright?”

“Okay, fine.” Kai sulkily grabbed Kyungsoo’s notes and started to read it aloud. The demon also reviewed Kyungsoo after he read some parts, just like he used to do when he was only a voice in the boy’s head. He pinches the boy’s cheek when he gets something wrong, and Kyungsoo found it cute for a demon to act like this. At one point, Kai just squished Kyungsoo’s cheeks with one hand curved at Kyungsoo’s chin and mumbled ‘Squishysoo’ before telling him that his answer was wrong. When they were finally done, Kyungsoo had to get rid of the demon’s hand off his face before settling his head on Kai’s torso.  
“Can you pass my blue star plushie?” Kyungsoo asked. The demon playfully smacks the plushie to Kyungsoo’s head before being elbowed on his tummy by the boy.

“Back to the story of the Joseon era. Korea was still one, united as the Korean peninsula. They have like, a detailed archive in a form of writing called the ‘Joseon Wangjo Sillok’, the ones in your notebook, right?”

“Yeah, and what about it?”

“This story was not written in that archive.”

“What the actual fuck?”

“Quit cursing, back to the story. This story was written in other records angel, don’t worry. You can check it. Anyways, it was written in ‘Heumheum Sinseo’. Quite a funny name indeed, written by Jeong Yak Yong.  
It all happened in 1786. King Jeongjo was having a parade in a village when a man suddenly rang a gong. You know what that means right? We just reviewed it.”

“Yeah, the king would have to stop from his parade and actually hear the plea of the man. The Joseon tradition thingy. If the man states a wrong plea or a fake one, he will have to face ‘Gonjang’ which is basically hitting people’s butt with a rod almost my height. (159-163 cm.)” The boy answered.

“That’s right. Good job angel. Back to the story, the King heard the man, and Park Yonghae, his name, was summoned to meet the king. When the King asked, what happened, Yonghae said his sister was murdered, but the court said she comitted suicide. Yonghae said that his sister would come to his dreams and pleaded him to solve her murder and capture her killer. The plea was quite serious, and King Jeongjo decided to reopen the case and reinvestigate using his investigators.  
This happened in Pyeongsan, Hwanghae province and it's now located in North Korea. So basically, Park Yonghae’s sister, 18 year old Park Sosa’s cause of death was suicide as stated by the court. Way back before Yonghae finally ring the gong, rumors about Park Sosa’s death were spread. I've even heard of it and accidentally eavesdropped on some women gossiping about it in front of my store.  
The girl, Park Sosa, lived with her husband and her mother-in-law. When the rumours reached out to the government of the area, they sent off police to her house. Her mother-in-law was a ‘Yangban’ a.k.a the elites of the Joseon era. When the police went to the house, her corpse was already buried at that time. Jeong Kyeongjeung, the head investigator immediately asked Choi Aji, the mother-in-law, about why the death was not reported to the police. Choi said it would dishonor the family because suicide was frowned upon at that time. Si Choi said if she reported it, the case would stain the family name. Jeong, the head investigator, commanded his men to run an autopsy to the girl.  
What they found was a scar mark from a wide cloth on her neck, and they found 2 stab scars near the strangle scar. They found another scrape scar in the same area, which resulted in her death, not from the wide cloth strangle. But why was it stated as suicide, not murder?”

“Why? Tell me! Ya! Who told you to stop?”

“Okay, chill angel. There were no scrape scars from a knife on her hands from self defense. You know when people do self defense, grab the knife and do anything to stop it. Korea used to have slaves, remember that, and the head investigator asked the slaves, which they only answered; ‘Choi Aji’s and Park Sosa’s relationship wasn’t really good terms. And Sosa isn’t a nice kid herself.’  
Choi Aji is known to be a hard-headed woman and she used to scold Park Sosa. Coi seemed to not like Sosa at all. So the head investigator concluded that Park Sosa died because of the stress she had with Choi Aji, and killed herself. First with strangling or hanging herself and failed, second with stabbing herself. But upon hearing the news, Park Yonghae, her brother was not satisfied by the investigation results, he felt like something was off. His sister was a strong woman, not mentally or physically weak enough to do suicide. That is why Yonghae stopped the king’s parade.  
Moving on, the reinvestigation did happen, and Sosa’s corpse was retrieved from the grave, already decomposing and had to be cleaned thoroughly again and again. The head investigator was changed into a man named Eom Saman. He found something weird after seeing the girl’s corpse, the strangle wound on her neck was gone. There was an ancient technique to recover wounds from that era, that is… you answer it angel, it’s in your notebook.”

“Isn’t it the one where you take a leek’s lower part, spread it wide on the supposed area and cover it with vinegar-infused paper?”

“That’s right. I’m sure you’re going to get a nice 100 in your test. Moving on, after that test, the wound did not show up, which the head investigator found weird. It’s not that the previous investigator was lying, but they all know why she had no marks on her neck. Because she was hung… after she died. Also, the cut found on her throat was deep and clean until her trachea was severed. The head investigator also doubt that the girl did suicide because of the clean cut. Usually when people cut themselves, the cut will appear to be more wobbly and hesitant, whereas if another stabs that person, it’s more clean and determined.  
Eom Saman was definitely smarter, as he knows the reason behind Sosa’s clean hand, which was; that she had died from the very first stab. He didn’t ask the slaves, and asked people around for rumours and more information about Choi Aji. It was revealed that Aji also likes to do dirty things, the dirty ‘dirty’ things since her husband died and she likes to hang out with young men. Some say that years before Sosa’s death, Choi was seen to be close to a young man.  
The head investigator commanded his men to watch Choi’s house. If there was any young man other than her son or in-law, they would have to question him. There is a man, but doesn’t get in through the door, instead he jumps on the fence. Jo Gwangjin was caught, and interrogated with force until he finally admits what he and Choi did. Fun fact, Jo was her niece, and is in a forbidden relationship with Aji. Anything you want to ask before I continue?” Kai asked Kyungsoo, to which the boy only shook his head and gestured his hand to go on.

“Choi was pregnant with her niece’s baby, but as soon as the baby was born, it was killed and buried in the mountains behind their house. Sosa knew this, and that’s why she was killed by Jo. End of story, because you don’t want to know how the execution went for both of them.”

“That’s it? Wow. I never thought there would be bad people back then. Thanks for telling me the story though, it’s quite disturbing but cool.” Kyungsoo smiled, he felt secure within Kai’s arms. The demon places the boy on the bed, and disappears into Kyungsoo’s mind.

The next morning after an awkward breakfast with his mom, Kyungsoo walked to his school, picked Baekhyun and met Jongdae on the way. “Did you guys study for the History test today?” Kyungsoo asked. “Nope. You’re gonna review us either way Soo.” Jongdae answered, with such a carefree tone. Baekyhun nodded and the trio proceeded to walk to school.  
School had ended for all of the students, but Kyungsoo felt an urge to go up the rooftop. He saw Minseok, Junmyeon and Lu Han sitting on the floor forming a circle. “Hi!” Junmyeon waved to Kyungsoo, and gestured to him to join the circle that they made. Baekhyun and Jongdae were the last ones to come up hurriedly to the rooftop. “What are we exactly doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, but the others seemed to know the reason.  
“We are here because of our demons, Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon answered. “We were waiting for Kai to take his physical form back, as the others already did 3-4 months ago.” The older one added. “Don’t worry Soo, this is not a demonic cult or some sort, but our companions are apparently friends and they wanted to meet the others. Sehunnie said that the last time they met was some years ago before all of them got scattered.” Lu Han said, reassuring Kyungsoo. The demons started to appear behind them, one by one starting from Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo the last. “This is Kris. Minseok’s companion is Lay, Lu Han’s is Sehun, Baekhyun’s is Chanyeol, and Jongdae’s is Zitao.” Junmyeon explained, and Kai went out last. “Nini. Long time no see bro.” Sehun broke out the silence. All of the others snorted, even Kyungsoo upon discovering Kai’s cute nickname. “So this is Kai?” Jongdae asked Zitao. His companion nodded, and started to sit down behind him, pulling Jongdae into a back hug. The other demons settled down after them, and started to talk in tongues, a completely strange language that none of them know. “We should contact each other often, and do a sleepover some time in my house.” Junmyeon offered, and gave a piece of paper for his house’s phone number.

Seoul 1954.

“Panda bear, where are we going?” Jongdae asked, because Tao led the way to an unknown place. “To Junmyeon’s other house. We will discuss the matters in the house.” Tao said. As they arrived at the house, it was big enough and proved that Junmyeon is not actually poor like the girls said.  
“What do you guys want to discuss?” Junmyeon asked, as they were sitting in a circle inside the living room. (The living room is like the EXO Showtime’s). “As you know, we will not be living like this forever.” Kris started off. “We are not exactly demons. We were fallen angels. We broke heaven’s rules by falling in love with your souls. The god promised us a better life starting when I revealed this secret to you, we have 6 months, 6 weeks and 6 hours to return our love to each other. But it’s up to you to decide, since we will die after that time either way.” Kris sighed, and looked at Junmyeon.

Seoul 2005

“Kyungsoo ya! Someone wants to see you!” one of his orphanage ‘mothers’ said. “Coming!” 5 year old Kyungsoo said, while dashing from his shared room to the meeting room. “Hi Kyungsoo!” A woman greeted her, holding a hand of what seems a kid just his age. “Hi ma’am, how can I help you?” he asked. “Chanyeollie wants a little brother, so we figured that you would match since he’s only a year older than you. I’m Park Hana by the way.” She offered a hand to Kyungsoo, and the boy accepted it, making the woman smile in glee.  
The moment when Chanyeol officially became his brother, the older boy seemed to be very outgoing and extroverted. Chanyeol was very happy, as well as Kyungsoo. His parents left him at a young age, thus second parents and a sibling was a blessing to him.

Seoul 2015.

“Chanyeol hyung ireonaaaa~ Chan hyung ireonaaa~ come on wake uuuup~” 15 year old Kyungsoo is having a hard time waking 16 year old Chanyeol on monday morning. “UMMA! CHANYEOL DOESN’T WANNA WAKE UP-” Kyungsoo was shut off by a hand covering his mouth, his brother’s hands. The younger boy had breakfast and changed already, meanwhile his older brother had not.  
It was his first day at school, and he saw a familiar yet unfamiliar tan boy sitting beside him that day. The cute guy sitting across him, also the loud one. The cute, doe eyed one seemed to be close with the loud one. A boy’s stoic, pale face was something that he has seen before. The two late ones seemed to look familiar too for Kyungsoo. Panda eyes and tall, the other was short and had almond-shaped eyes  
“H-Hello, My name is Lu Han. I just moved from Beijing, China. I hope we can get along!” the doe eyed male said with his cute accented korean. “Mr. Lu, Mr. Oh here will be your seatmate for the rest of the year. He used to live in Guangzhou with his older brother until he was 10.” Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Choi said. “Hi guys! My name is Kim Jongdae! I’m from this school, hope we get along well! I also take the Mandarin class where everyone calls me Chen!” He just waved in front of everybody, not to mention he yelled loudly. “Hi, My name is Kim Jongin, and I’m Jongdae’s fraternal twin brother. As you guys can see, we are quite opposites.” Jongin said with a small voice. “He-hello guys, I’m Park Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol’s little brother, and I’m new here, hope we get along well.” Kyungsoo smiled softly, and some of the girls awed at his cuteness. “Hi I’m Byun Baekhyun! Sorry that I’m late, we were stuck at a traffic jam!” Baekhyun was very carefree even though Mr. Choi sent him a glare. “Hello, I’m Huang Zitao from Qingdao China. I moved here when I was 10, the same with Sehun, also Chen is my closest friend.” Tao said, then taking the seat beside Jongdae. “Hello, I’m Oh Sehun or Wu Shixun, Wu Yifan slash Oh Jihan’s younger brother, and I like dancing. Hope we get along well!” Sehun sent a smile, to which the girls ‘fainted’.  
After getting to know all the familiar faces, they also said the same thing to Kyungsoo, which led them to sit together at the cafeteria. “Gege!” Sehun waved at Kris, who just finished his basketball practice, followed by Junmyeon behind the tall guy. “This is Lu Han, he just moved from Beijing and I’m going to be his seatmate for a decade.” Sehun joked and all of them laughed, except Lu Han. “I’m sorry Lu Han, but my brother can be an asshole sometimes.” Kris said in Chinese. Lu Han actually snorted at that remark before Sehun realized and hit Kris square in the arm. “Jongin, I see your shy ass has made some friends huh?” His oldest brother, Minseok who came out of nowhere with Yixing accompanying him joked. Yixing and Junmyeon share the same year, meanwhile Kris and Minseok also shared the same year. “Oh Kyungsoo! Your Chanyeol hyung is flirting with the girls again in the basketball court, be sure to tell Hana-umma!” Kris warned the younger boy, although with a joking tone since he knew that boy from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo nodded while displaying his cute heart-shaped smile.

Seoul 2018

12 of them gathered in the Kim's spare apartment when one of them started to remember their past life. It started off with Minseok and Yixing. They had dated for almost 1 year now, and started to know each other’s habits without even being told, or knowing their personal preference on some things. “I remember Minseok always folds his futon the first thing in the morning.” Yixing said when they had seated. The others looked at him curiously, and asked him to go on. “Minseok likes winter. He said it makes him happy. Ice and snow makes him happy.” He continued. “Yixing loves to talk to me when something happened. I only remember his voice inside my head, not the actual body talking to me. He said it’s healing time.” Minseok now takes the lead. “Yixing also loves sheeps. He said it’s his spirit animal. He never eats sheeps or goats, he said it makes him very sad.” then, like magic, all of them suddenly got a flash of their past lives, it’s like they've had revelation. The lives they had together, and the demon’s confession. The love story that they themselves promised to bring in their next life.

“Kai. Nini.” “Soo. Oh Soo...” Jongin said and hugged the boy real tight, his best friend for 3 years. No wonder they feel familiar with each other already. Same goes for everybody too.

“Whiny-ass bitch! You’re back!” Tao said, and engulfed Jongdae into a big panda(read;bear) hug, nearly crushing the smaller’s bones before he could even yell something to the latter. “My sweet, lovely and cry baby panda bear.” Jongdae didn’t yell this time, instead softly caressing Tao who now is bawling his eyes out.

“Where’s my rich Joon? The Suho Kim everyone admires, huh?” Kris is on the verge of crying too, and seeing Junmyeon in the same state made him just want to love the other better. “My big baby dragon...” Junmyeon said before smacking his lips onto Kris’.

“Namu?(Namu is tree in korean.)” Baekhyun asked in disbelief. The very Park Chanyeol who he’s crushing used to be his lover? “We are destined, Baekkie.” Chanyeol called him with his past life personal nickname given by Chanyeol.

Sehun had finally got his glimpse of the past life over, and he stared at Lu Han. “Lulu deer, are you done yet?” Upon hearing that name, Lu Han instinctively jumped over Sehun and embraced him with all the might he got. “Sehunnie~” Lu Han said, and smothered every inch of the latter’s face with feather kisses.


	2. Kim and Huang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of the Kim household and the Huang household starring Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Huang Zitao, and Kim Jongdae. The Huangs are loud fam 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I promised a Kid NCT fic on the tags, here it is. It's a short chapter though, comment of you guys want more, I might start a whole series of them.

Series #1;

_Kaisoo. “Nini, will you be my prom date?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin, who is currently still dazed by the memories. “Gladly Soo, as long as it’s you I’m fine. Even as your boyfriend.” Jongin shamelessly said like a drunken man sputtering words._

“That’s how we realized we loved each other, Doyoung, Jungwoo. If you love somebody, and they love you back, it’s like the best thing you could ever have.” Kyungsoo said to his 7 and 6 year old kid. “When is Appa going home Umma?” Jungwoo asked. “He said after 7, it’s only 6.30. Be patient. Why don’t you watch something while waiting for Appa, hm?” Kyungsoo asked them, and they ran to the living room. Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s phone rang, the caller ID ‘Joon hyung’ flashed on his screen. It was a video call, and the caller is certainly not Junmyeon. “Soo samchun! Can I talk to Doyoung and Jungwoo? I talked to Sicheng already! Can I? Can I?” The kid from the phone asked. “Right away Jaehyun. Wait a bit okay?” Kyungsoo walked towards his kids, and handed them his phone. “Doy! Woo! It’s me Jae!” Kyungsoo chuckled, because Jaehyun got every single drop of Junmyeon’s passion, meanwhile his younger brother, Xiaojun, is timid like Yifan.

Jongin was home at 7, and the kids were more than happy to greet their Appa on the doorway. Doyoung and Jungwoo hugged one leg respectively, leaving Jongin giggling while looking down. “Hey kids, where’s Umma?” He asked. “Kitchen! He said he made you food! He said walk fast before the food is gone!” Jungwoo said cutely. “Okay, but how am I supposed to walk if you guys are tugging my feet down huh?” The kids hurriedly let go, and ran to the kitchen. “Soo. What’s on today’s menu?” Jongin asked before kissing Kyungsoo’s temple lightly. “Kimchi jjigae and Japchae, Nini. The kids have already eaten, we can eat together.” Kyungsoo replied while pouring the soup to the bowl.

#2 Tao and Chen.

“HUANG XUXI! I'VE BEEN WAKING YOU UP FOR 15 MINUTES! YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO LATE FOR SCHOOL! GUANHENG AND RENJUN HAVE WOKEN UP!!” Jongdae shook the boy’s body hard--well hard is an understatement, more like violently. Renjun and Guanheng, who had already finished waking up their Baba went back to see their brother was still sleeping even though he was being shaken. “Ma, can we jump on Xuxi-gege’s bed?” Renjun said, Guanheng nodding in the back. “Fine, as long as neither of you gets a broken bone.” Jongdae glares, even though he knew the boys wouldn't do anything harmful to their brother, and went out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

Jongdae felt a strong pair of arms circling his waist, preventing him from getting down the stairs. “Hmm? My panda bear still sleepy?” Jongdae asked, knowing who the arm’s owner was. “Yeah… I only slept for 3 hours today. We’ve been hectic lately. Even Yifan-ge, Sehun, Chanyeol-hyung stayed up with me to finish the project in the office. Jongin had finished his part so he came home yesterday.” Tao lazily answered. “Can we call in sick for today? I’m sure you can work from home, and I’m very sure that Yifan-ge will understand.” Jongdae said, already dialing his older brother Junmyeon’s phone.

“Joon-hyung, Is Yifan-ge going to work today?”

“No, why?” “Zitao is kinda tired. He said he slept only 3 hours.”

“Yifan planned to tell the guys to ditch work today, but he’s still sleeping. It’s okay, I don’t wanna add more eyebags to our precious panda bear.”

“Thanks so much Hyung!” Jongdae ended the call, and felt his husband was getting heavier. “Zitao. Hey, get back to bed, I’ll drop the kids to school.” Jongdae said, shaking off his sleepy husband. “That’s one of the coolest lines you’ve ever said to me, Dae.” Tao joked and got back to their bedroom. The kids were ready, and even though Xuxi missed a button, then dropped off to school where they met the others. “Nana! Sung-ie!” three of them shouted. Park Jaemin and Park Jisung. Jisung had not gone to school yet, he’s barely 2 years old, whereas Jaemin is already 4 along with Renjung and Guanheng, Xuxi is 5 already. When Jongdae came home, he found Zitao sprawled his limbs on the bed with both of his eyes opened, he seemed like he’s unable to sleep. “I need cuddles~” Zitao whined. Jongdae changed his shirt back to his pajamas, and joined his husband on the bed. “Do you want me to sing or nah?” The smaller male asked. “Sing, duh. How can I sleep without it?”

“Come into my arms I’ll hold you tight

Please don’t hide it my dear

Come to me just the way you are

What shall we do about tonight?

Shall we cross the sparkling galaxy together?

In the night where the lazy streetlights are drowsy In the night, tonight”

(Lyrics from Chen’s Shall We, translated to English.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first demon au, so I don't really want to do smut at the moment. I will add some series of the backstories too for the other pairings. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy reading this fic even though it's not as long or interesting as others. Inspired by @SuperBlondie 's "Demons Aren't Real (So What Are You?)" and "SAHD" by the same author.


End file.
